Faith
by MegEvans1983
Summary: Ben, Meg, Benjy, Maria and Tess are all living together when Meg finds out that she’s pregnant. Everything seems perfect enough but suddenly it snaps for Maria and she pushes Meg down the stairs, which results in Meg miscarrying.


FAITH  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - Flashbacks  
  
Meg is laying in a hospital bed at "South Bay General", adjusting to her current situation. The tears continue to stream down her cheeks and end on the pillow. Her mind goes 2 months back when she had told Ben about it. She had found out earlier that week that she was pregnant with Ben's baby.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
She had been nervous the entire day about telling him and the living arrangements with Maria, Tess and Benjy weren't helping at all. She had discovered that Tess was on a date with Tim and that Maria and Benjy were invited for dinner at Carmen's. So she saw her chance at telling Ben the news and perhaps doing something intimate with him later on. She had been standing at the French doors and just thinking about her life and hadn't even noticed Ben's entrance in the house and almost jumped 2 meters when he placed his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with his tongue going lower and lower. She began to give him more access by bending her head backwards. He slowly turned her around and began nibbling her neck causing Meg to moan more and more. Suddenly he asked her  
  
Ben: "What about continuing this upstairs?"  
  
Meg: "I would absolutely love that, but I have to tell you something first."  
  
Ben: "Whatever it is it can wait at least 2 hours, right now I want to make mad passionate love to you ms. Cummings."  
  
Meg: "But Ben."  
  
Ben: "Shh. No buts and no interruptions, you are mine until the morning birds are singing."  
  
Meg: "Ben..." He softly placed his finger on her lips and said  
  
Ben: "Shh. Not now, lets just make love my darling." He looked at her with those blue eyes of his and picked her up and carried her upstairs. He entered the bedroom with his hands full of Meg. He pushed the door close with his foot and carried Meg to the bed. He laid her on top of the covers, she took a grip of his tie and brought him down to her lips and they began to kiss each other more and more passionately by the minute. They pulled away from each other to take a much-needed breath. Ben began looking down at her breasts, which were captured by the fabric of her black top and the black jacket she was wearing. He pushed the jacket down her shoulders and arms and Meg helped him by sitting up and pulled it off and Ben threw it somewhere on the floor. He then slid the straps of her top down her arms and they began to kiss again this time with their tongues. They played cat and mouse with their tongues a very nice game for lovers. Meg began to caress his chest through the blue shirt and began to take his black jacket off. That also ended up on the floor. She began untying his tie and it too ended up on the floor. She then began unbuttoning his shirt locking eyes with him, she finally had it unbuttoned and slid it down his shoulders, biceps and arms. She then threw the shirt on the floor somewhere and began caressing his arms and biceps and he placed her on the bed again, he went from her mouth to her neck, throat and chest. His eyes locked on her black pants and unzipped them and pulled them off her. He ran his hand up her leg and thigh. And then he pulled off her top. He then resumed kissing and licking her bare shoulder after he had slid the straps of the bra down. Meanwhile she reached for his pants and took off his belt and began to unzip his pants and pulled them down his strong thighs. He lifted himself and threw them apart and reached behind her and unclasped her black bra and threw that to join the rest of their discarded clothes. After a while both of their remaining underwear were also discarded and Ben was covered from the waist down in the bedcover and Meg from the top of her breasts and down. They lay there waiting for the other to start, just kissing and caressing each other. Ben then took his hand from the madras and locked it with hers and kissed her lips one last time before entering her. Meg started to strengthen her hold on his hand and they began making music and entering each other to the fullest. 30 minutes later Meg was lying on his warm chest, breathing normal and caressing his chest and stomach. She gave his stomach a sweet and tender kiss.  
  
Ben: "That was amazing, huh?"  
  
Meg: "It certainly was. Ben?"  
  
Ben: "Yeah."  
  
Meg: "You know that I love you right? And that I would never do anything to hurt you, Maria or Benjy?"  
  
Ben: "Meg, of course I know that. What's all this about? Does it have something to do with what you tried to tell me downstairs?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, it does." She looked up at him and crawled on top of him.  
  
Meg: "I have to tell you something Ben, I just don't quite know how to go about telling you."  
  
Ben: "Just tell me Meg, there isn't anything you could tell me that would make me think any less of you."  
  
Meg: "There isn't?"  
  
Ben: "Of course not. I love you and only you and I will love you forever, don't you ever dare to forget that, okay?"  
  
Meg: "Okay?" She gave him her best smile and gave him a sweet and tender kiss on his lips.  
  
Ben: "Now, if you want to tell me something, you better do it now before I make mad passionate love to you this very minute." They both laughed at his comment.  
  
Meg: "Ben, I went to see Tyus a few days ago." Meg replied seriously.  
  
Ben: "Why? Meg are you sick?" Ben asked concerned.  
  
Meg: "No, I'm not. I went to see him because I had been feeling a little under the weather and he confirmed my suspicions."  
  
Ben: "Your suspicions regarding what?"  
  
Meg: "I thought that I might be."  
  
Ben: "Be what Meg?"  
  
Meg: "Pregnant, Ben. And Tyus told me that."  
  
Ben: "Tyus told you what Meg?"  
  
Meg: "He told me that I was. I'm pregnant Ben." At first he just looked at her amazed and not believing his own ears but then he spoke.  
  
Ben: "You are what?" He asked.  
  
Meg: "I'm pregnant with your baby." She noticed the look in his eyes and sat up saying  
  
Meg: "You're mad aren't you? Ben? Please sweetie say something, anything." He just sat up, smiling and took her into his warm embrace.  
  
Ben: "You've made me so happy Meg."  
  
Meg: "I have?" She asked confused.  
  
Ben: "Of course. The woman of my dreams is having my baby. I couldn't be more happy, even if I tried."  
  
Meg: "You couldn't?" Meg asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ben: "Meg." He took her hands in his "I love you and everything you are and of course I'd love to have a child with you, especially this one. Which was created from turbulent circumstances. And I know that those circumstances are Benjy, Tess and Maria but we'll work it out, together, the three of us." He smiled at the last sentence. He cupped her face in his hands and brought their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss. They began to kiss more and more passionately and Ben began leaning towards the bed again and Meg followed him and they made love all over again.  
  
Later that night, Meg was lying on Ben's chest hearing him sleep and carefully kissing his stomach and whispered  
  
Meg: "I love you so much Ben, I always have and I always will." She then kissed his stomach one more time and fell asleep.  
  
It had actually been rather easy telling Maria about the news. She had just wished them her best and Benjy didn't panic he promised to try and get along with Meg. Tess had even decided to move out of 1303 Ocean Avenue, much to Ben and Meg's surprise but they were glad Tess hadn't given them any trouble.  
  
It was 3 weeks later her entire world crumbled. Maria had come by when Ben had been at The Deep checking up on some paperwork. Meg had just thought that Maria wanted to talk about Benjy, but the reality was much different. Meg had been in her and Ben's bedroom when Maria had entered.  
  
Meg: "What are you doing here Maria?" Meg asked.  
  
Maria: "You know perfectly well what I'm doing here!" Maria yelled at her.  
  
Meg: "I do?" Meg asked confused.  
  
Maria: "You may have Ben wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not as easy as he is. You're nothing but a little farm girl, who thinks she can have anything she points her finger at. But there's one thing you can't have Meg, and that's MY HUSBAND!" Maria shrieked at her. Meg: "I am engaged to Ben and we are expecting a baby in a couple of months. You have no say about this, unless it involves Benjy and this doesn't. And besides.You told Ben and me that you were fine with this or were you lying?" Meg was becoming more and more agitated.  
  
Maria: "No, it doesn't involve Benjy. But he will be very hurt if you carry this pregnancy through And of course I lied, I couldn't very well let Ben see how much I hated you!"  
  
Meg: "What!!??!!" Meg yelled at her.  
  
Maria: "You heard me."  
  
Meg: "I want you to leave my house right now." Meg walked out of the bedroom and to the stairs. Maria ran after her and grabbed her arm at the top of the stairs.  
  
Maria: "Don't walk away from me you bitch!!" Maria screamed at her.  
  
Meg: "Let me gooooooooo!!!!!!!!" Meg screamed as Maria pushed her down the set of stairs and Meg was laying on the livingroom floor, bleeding and unconscious. About 20 second later Ben had entered the house with Casey and had found Meg laying on the livingroom floor unconscious and bleeding. Ben had run to Meg's side and had placed her head in his lap, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. Casey had called 911 and they had taken Meg, Ben and Casey to "South Bay General".  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Meg can hear the door to her room opening and can feel someone watching her with sympathy in the eyes. She can hear the footsteps coming closer and closer to her and suddenly she can feel a hand being placed on her right shoulder and the person is turning her around. She adjusts her eyes and is looking directly into the other persons blue eyes. All she can utter at this moment is  
  
Meg: "Ben??"  
  
Ben: "Meg!" Ben sits down on the bed, taking Meg into his arms, offering her his comfort.  
  
Ben: "I'm so sorry I wasn't there baby!" Ben says as he embraces her more and more tightly, letting her know that he's there for her and only her.  
  
Meg: "It was all my fault!" Meg buries her head further into Ben's chest, but Ben lifts her chin up so that they can face each other. Ben: "What do you mean it was your fault?" Ben asks confused.  
  
Meg: "If I hadn't made her so mad, she wouldn't have pushed me down those stairs." Ben gets angrier by the minute, because this is the first he's heard of a second woman.  
  
Chapter 2 - Back To Reality  
  
Meg can feel Ben become more and more tense.  
  
Meg: "Ben?? What's wrong?"  
  
Ben: "Who was at the house with you Meg?"  
  
Meg: "It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Ben: "It matters to me. Please just tell me who it was." Ben is looking Meg straight in the eyes and she answers him with  
  
Meg: "Maria. Maria was with me and it was her who pushed me down the stairs and causing me to have a miscarriage." Ben sees red and begins to get up from the bed, when Meg grabs his hand and asks  
  
Meg: "Where are you going? Ben? Don't rush over to Carmen's all angry. Just cool down first."  
  
Ben: "Maria and her forsaken family has caused us pain once more, but it will end right here. I'll be back in some time, okay?"  
  
Meg: "Ben!!" Meg yelled when he ran down the hall to Carmen's, but it was too late he was gone.  
  
Hank, Joan and Sara have just arrived after Casey has called them. They rush to Casey to get the latest news on Meg and the baby.  
  
Hank: "How is Meggie doing?"  
  
Casey: "Not good, I'm afraid."  
  
Sara: "What do you mean Casey? Tell us! Please."  
  
Casey: "I came home with Ben a few hours ago and we found Meg at the bottom of the stairs, bleeding and unconscious."  
  
Joan: "Oh my God!" Joan exclaims as she puts her hand over her mouth in shock.  
  
Hank: "Where is Ben?"  
  
Casey: "He went to see Maria."  
  
Hank: "Do you mean to tell me, that his fiancée is lying in the hospital and he goes to be with his "so called" wife!?!?" Hank shouts angrily.  
  
Casey: "I'd better tell you the rest too." Casey admits.  
  
Sara: "What rest? Oh my God!! It was her wasn't it? It is because of Maria that Meg is lying in that room mourning the loss of her and Ben's baby, isn't it?" Sara asks with tears in her eyes.  
  
Casey: "Yes! According to what Ben told me when he left, Maria came by to talk to Meg and things got heated and Maria pushed Meg down the stairs and caused her to miscarriage. I'm just glad that Meg told Ben about what really happened, but I don't know if Ben can contain his anger when he sees Maria."  
  
Sara: "Where is my sister? I need to see her."  
  
Casey: "She is in room number 2123, but Tyus said that he needed to talk to us before anyone besides Ben could see her." Just then they see Tyus coming down the hall and stopping at them.  
  
Tyus: "Hello Sara, Mr. and Mrs. Cummings, Casey. Where is Ben?" Tyus asks worried.  
  
Casey: "He needed to talk to someone. Can't you tell us instead?"  
  
Tyus: "Certainly! Why don't we all have a seat?" Tyus exclaims as he points out the chairs in a corner. When they all are seated he begins to tell them about Meg's current situation.  
  
Tyus: "Meg already knows that she has miscarried and I must say that she's taking it very well, considering how it happened. When she fell down those stairs she ruptured her placenta and that's what caused the bleeding. She was unconscious due to the fall, but unfortunately it was what ultimately caused her miscarriage. I am planning to release her in a few hours and if Ben doesn't make it back then I have to ask one of you to take her home and stay with her. She needs all the company you can provide for her and you have to know that she'll most likely ask you to leave her alone, but you can't do that. She can possibly have a relapse or she can faint from exhaustion."  
  
Joan: "We understand doctor. Does she need to take any form of medicine?"  
  
Tyus: "No, she doesn't. The best medicine she can receive right now is the love and care of her family and friends. I know this is a lot to be hit with all at once. She can have an emotional breakdown and if that happens she'll be very, very difficult to reach, because she'll be mourning the death of her child alone and that's how it works for women who suffers miscarriages in 99,9 % of the cases. I'll leave you alone now."  
  
Joan: "Thanks Tyus. For everything." Tyus walks away and a few minutes later Ben arrives.  
  
Joan: "Ben!!" Joan hugs him and continues  
  
Joan: "We just heard. I am so sorry about this." She releases him.  
  
Hank: "Yes, very sorry. How is Meggie taking this?"  
  
Ben: "Not very well. She is blaming herself for letting Maria get the best of her and pushing her down the stairs."  
  
Sara: "Poor Meg."  
  
Casey: "How are you doing Ben? You must be hurting just as well as Meg is?!"  
  
Ben: "I'm concentrating on getting Meg better and then I'll worry about myself."  
  
Joan: "By the way Ben! Tyus told us that Meg is being released in a few hours and can go home, but there has to be someone by her side every minute in case she faints or needs anything."  
  
Ben: "Thanks Joan. I'll take her home then. I don't know about visitors and everything, but I'll get Meg to call you when she's up to it, okay?"  
  
Hank: "That'll be fine. Just take care of Meggie and yourself Ben. I guess we'd better get back to 'The Shockwave', huh Joan?"  
  
Joan: "Yes, we'd better. Take care sweetheart." Joan hugs Ben once more and her and Hank head for 'The Shockwave'.  
  
Ben: "I'd better get Meg's release papers done. I'll see you later." Ben walks off to the nurses' station.  
  
Sara: "Bye Ben. God I feel so bad for them. They wanted that baby so much and then to think that Maria is the reason why they couldn't have it. I wonder if Ben found her?"  
  
Casey: "I don't think so, he looks so lost right now. But Maria will pay for it, trust me Sara!" They also walk off to 'The Shockwave' to think about something else.  
  
About 2 hours later, Meg have been told that she would be released later that day and she is now wearing a pair of Levis' pants, a pair of black boots and is buttoning a white shirt. Her mom has brought it by when they were there. While she is buttoning her shirt Ben walks in.  
  
Ben: "Meg??" He replies carefully, not wanting to scare her.  
  
Meg: "Hi! Have you dealt with my release papers?"  
  
Ben: "I got them right here madam!" They both smile at his last word.  
  
Meg: "Ben? What happened when you left earlier? Did you find Maria?" Meg asks with teary eyes.  
  
Ben: "Meg.Come here." He takes both her hands in his and leads her to the bed and says  
  
Ben: I went to Carmen's and found Carmen, Antonio and Ricardo. I told them about what had happened and they promised to search for Maria and call me when they had found her. Meg??" He asks when she looks down. When she won't look him in the eyes, he places his index finger under her chin and pushes it upwards and says  
  
Ben: "Is there something you aren't telling me? Is it Maria? Are you afraid of her? Just tell me darling?"  
  
Meg: "What if she comes back to get me Ben? I'm just so scared right now."  
  
Ben: "I know you are, but let's just take it one step at a time and see what happens, okay?" Meg nods her head in agreement and they leave the room and head home.  
  
When they enter the livingroom, Meg can't help thinking about when Maria was there and caused her to miscarriage. The episode seemed to replay itself in her mind over and over again causing her more and more pain. Ben was getting more and more worried about her, because she began staring at the stairs.  
  
Ben: "Meg, are you okay?"  
  
Meg: "I.I just cant stop thinking about falling down those stairs and loosing our baby. I know it's stupid but that's what happens each time I try to think about something else and then my mind just takes me back in time."  
  
Ben: "Sweetheart! I'm right here for you, every time you need me just call okay?"  
  
Meg feels reassured by Ben's words and hugs him tightly saying  
  
Meg: "I love you so much! I'm sorry for being such a burden." She confesses.  
  
Ben: "Hey, hey, hey!! You! Mrs. soon - to - be Evans aren't and will never be any kind of burden to me, do you hear me?" When Meg won't face him, he takes her chin in his hands and forces her to look him in the eyes and says  
  
Ben: "You do know how much I love you, don't you?"  
  
Meg: "Off course I know that Ben. It's just, I can't." Meg breaks down and cries.  
  
Ben: "Hey, sshhh." He sways with her forth and back offering her his comfort.  
  
Meg: "I'm sorry, it's like I can't go through one single day without crying anymore."  
  
Ben: "Meg! You have every right to cry over this. Maria used to be your friend and then she stabs you in your back like this? It's understandable." He lifts her chin up and kisses her gently on the lips, lingering there for a minute and says  
  
Ben: "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? I'll come upstairs with some warm tea in a few minutes to get you to sleep more easily, okay?"  
  
Meg: "Okay!" She musters up the best smile she can and kisses him on the cheek and precedes upstairs.  
  
When she walks past the nursery her and Ben built she can't stay out and goes inside and sees the crib, the changing table and each of the toys that they had bought and she simply brakes down in tears. Ben hears her immediately from the kitchen and hurries up the stairs, taking 2 steps at a time.  
  
He finds her in the rocker, hugging a blankie which they bought recently and he goes to her and sits on his knees right in front of her and places his hands on her knees, making her look at him with teary eyes.  
  
Their blue eyes lock and she slides out of the rocker and into his lap, bringing her arms around his neck hugging him as she cries her heart out over their loss. Ben stands up with her, goes out of the nursery, closes the door tight and places Meg in their bedroom on their bed, tucking her in and lying down himself next to her, bringing his arms around her petite frame and offering all he can; his love. They lay like that the entire afternoon and Ben brings her food and they sleep through the night.  
  
Chapter 3 - Getting Past The Loss  
  
A few days have passed and things are slowly beginning to be normal at Ben and Meg's house. Meg has been clinging to him all of the nights when she couldn't sleep, like a needy child and Ben didn't mind, it was more a question of if she had recuperated after her miscarriage. He has left her in bed, to do his morning jog in the park and while he is doing this, he spots Maria and decides he needs to talk to her about what has happened.  
  
Maria: "Ben!! What are you doing here?" She asks confused and scared of his intentions.  
  
Ben: "I need to set some things straight with you, starting right now!!" He raises his voice at her. He pushes her into a corner at the park, where no one can see them clearly.  
  
Maria: "Ben, you're hurting me!!!" She yells at him, as his hold on her arm gets tighter.  
  
Ben: "Good!! Do you have any idea of what you've done to Meg and me? You've destroyed any chances of us having a child right now. She can't even close her eyes, without replaying that fall, you caused might I add!!" He screams at her.  
  
Maria: "That was her own fault!!" Maria yells at him.  
  
Ben: "What?? You mean to tell me that you pushing her down the stairs in her own house, is Meg's fault, and not yours??!!"  
  
Maria: "She asked me to let her go and I did. I don't think you can really blame me for granting her wish. Now can you?"  
  
Ben: "Maria.You were on the top of a flight of stairs. Meg was pregnant and you were fighting. You could have at least moved her away from the stairs."  
  
Maria: "Like she moved me away from the stairs, right?" Maria yells at him.  
  
Ben: "Is that what this is all about? The fall you took, last Christmas? That was an accident and you know it. Meg has already apologized to you about that a million times."  
  
Maria: "Yes, she has. But not for stealing by husband away from me. She stole you away from me in Palm Springs and seduced you into sleeping with her!!"  
  
Ben: "I wanted her, just as much as she wanted me. It was mutual, I had been so confused lately and then suddenly it was clear to me who it was I loved. And it was Meg then, and it is Meg now and it will always be her!!!" He screams at her.  
  
Maria: "How can you be this cruel to me? I gave my heart to you and you took me in when I didn't remember anything."  
  
Ben: "No!! That was Meg. It was because of Meg you ended up living at the house. Both when you didn't remember being married with me and when you couldn't remember Benjy. It was because of Meg and only her. If she had protested I'd never had let you move in or Benjy and Tess."  
  
Maria: "You're talking about your son and wife."  
  
Ben: "Benjy may be my son, but Meg is my wife in my heart and in my soul I only have one wife and will only have one wife for the rest of my life and that's Meg."  
  
Maria: "So.What will you do? Report this to Ricardo?"  
  
Ben: "No!! All I want from you and your crazy family is to leave Meg and me alone and that includes her family too and don't even dare to come by when Benjy is visiting. Then I'll have your visitation rights revoked because of Meg's miscarriage. I mean it Maria. Don't tempt me!!" He yells at her.  
  
Maria: "You would actually do that to me? You would keep me away from my son, because of that bitch??!!" Maria screams at him.  
  
Ben: "Don't talk about my wife like that Maria. She is my life and I don't care who you are, you don't talk like that about her, do you understand me??"  
  
Maria: "The only thing I understand is that I'm glad she miscarriaged. She deserves it after everything she's put me through!!"  
  
Ben: "No one! Do you hear me? No one deserves to suffer like Meg has suffered. She is the most sweetest and compassionate woman, I've ever known and I'll protect her till my dying breath." Maria spots Meg standing near them watching behind Ben's back and decides that it's time to make sure they don't stay together and takes Ben's face in her hands and kiss him, trying to make him use his tongue to make the kiss more passionate. Meg runs away from the park and heads home to pack and move out of the house.  
  
Just as Meg has run away, Ben pushes Maria away saying  
  
Ben: "You just made arrangements for your own funeral Maria!!" With that he leaves the park and heads home.  
  
Maria: "No Ben. I just made arrangements for your and Meg's relationship's funeral."  
  
Meg reaches the door at their house and fumbles in her purse, trying to find the key to the door. She finally finds it and unlocks the door. She closes it again and runs upstairs to pack her things and to leave this chapter of her life behind - for good. When she enters their bedroom she hurries into the bathroom to pack the necessary necessities, which she needs to make it for a few nights. She then proceeds into the bedroom again and packs the most comfortable clothes she can find and then finds her suit case and packs it. When she has packed it she spots the picture of her and Ben standing on the nightstand. She goes to the nightstand and caresses the glass frame. The picture was taken just after they had reunited when Derek had taken over Ben's life. She had always loved that picture. Just the way they both smiled at the camera showed their love for each other - well at least her love for him she thought.  
  
Meg: "We were supposed to spend our lives together and build a family and just be happy, but because of Maria that could never happen. She had loved him from the first moment she had talked to him over the Internet. But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual at least not for him. I never thought that I could end up like this. Not pregnant, having no man, just having friends and family like I had in Kansas. I should never had left Tim at the altar for this stupid dream of mine to be with my so called soul mate SB." She thinks silently to herself.  
  
She gathers her suitcase and suddenly hears the door open and close again. She knows that Ben won't allow her to leave the house with a suit case in hand, so she is forced to leave it behind and come back after it tomorrow. She leaves the suitcase in the closet and goes down stairs to tell Ben that she is leaving. She dries her eyes for the tears she has cried. Ben turns around as he hears some steps on the stairs and says  
  
Ben: "Meg??"  
  
Meg: "Didn't you expect me to be up?"  
  
Ben: "No.You just seemed to need the sleep after you nightmares these past few nights. I just thought that you would sleep in today, that's all." Ben explains as Meg walks to the couch and sits down and Ben follows her.  
  
Meg: "Where have you been this morning?" Meg asks him.  
  
Ben: "I went for a jog, that's all!"  
  
Meg: "A jog?? You just went for a jog? You didn't meet anyone special on your jog?" Meg asks sarcastically.  
  
Ben: "Meg, are you all right? You seem rather."  
  
Meg: "Rather what?" Meg asks him harshly.  
  
Ben: "Mad! Have I done something wrong? Or have I neglected you in any way? I would really like to know."  
  
Meg: "Would you now??"  
  
Ben: "Yes, I would!" Ben raises his voice a little at her. Meg stands up and goes to the mini bar and pours herself some fresh pressed orange juice.  
  
Ben: "Meg, has something happened while I was out jogging?"  
  
Meg: "Actually it did." She confesses.  
  
Ben: "What? Please tell me your reasons for being this mad towards me!"  
  
Meg: "I woke up when you left for your so called jog and decided I would go to the bakery to buy some bread and Danish's to surprise you with when you returned. And then when I walked through the park I could hear some rather loud voices from the far corner of the park and I went to the bush to see what was up and imagine my surprise when I see my so called devoted fiancée kissing his so called artist ex - wife!!!!" She turns around and screams at him.  
  
Ben: "Meg, you've misread the entire situation."  
  
Meg: "Have I really? If I did, then why didn't you come clean with me just before? Why didn't you tell me that you saw, spoke and kissed Maria, your wife??!!" She yells at him.  
  
Ben: "Meg, darling." He reaches out to touch her, but she ducks out of his reach and turns around and says  
  
Meg: "Don't touch me!!"  
  
Ben: "Meg?" He says not knowing what to say to her.  
  
Meg: "I only have one question for you."  
  
Ben: "What is it? Please tell me." He begs her.  
  
Meg: "Why didn't you tell me about your real feelings for Maria before? It could have saved us all a hell of a lot of problems?" She asks him as she turns around with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Ben: "I can't believe you Meg! How can you even think that I have any feelings for Maria? I love you Meg, only you. And that was a big part of what I told Maria this morning. I told her that and the fact that if she doesn't leave us alone, I'll have her visitation rights with Benjy revoked!" He walks to her and takes her into his arms and runs his arms up and down her back soothingly.  
  
Meg: "Don't do that." She says as she backs away from his embrace.  
  
Ben: "Don't do what? Hold my own wife? Show her that she's the only woman for me?"  
  
Meg: "I am not your wife Ben!! I am and only will be your fiancée, until you cut these ties you have with Maria." She shouts at him.  
  
Ben: "Meg.I am married to you. In both our hearts, bodies and souls we are married for better or worse, in sickness and in health until death do us part. Right? We said those vows in front of God, Antonio and all of our friends and family. I thought that meant something to you, or maybe it was just me it mattered to?" He looks at her begging her to confide in him.  
  
Meg: "You know damn well, they mattered just as much to me as they did to you. But the second Maria showed up at the reception and ruined everything, nothing has been the same!!" She raises her voice at him. Ben: "Maybe not. But the feelings we have for each other haven't changed. I know mine haven't and I know yours haven't either. Come on Meg. Let's just start from the start and forget this so called kiss I had with Maria."  
  
Meg: "This so called kiss you had with Maria? You were kissing passionately, your arms were entwined around each other and you want me to believe that it didn't mean anything to you.Mmm!!" Ben takes her into his arms and kisses her passionately, urging her to open up her mouth. She does this after some time and they stroke each other's tongues, running their hands up and down each other's backs. Meg is the first to pull away and says  
  
Meg: "I can't do this. I have to leave." She goes to the coffee table and takes her purse and is about to leave when Ben grabs her hand and says  
  
Ben: "Don't leave Meg. Stay, so we can work this out. Please." He begs.  
  
Meg: "I'm very sorry Ben, but I can't stay. I have to leave to think about this. Bye." She rushes out of the patio door, leaving a confused Ben in the livingroom thinking  
  
Ben: "I've lost her. God, let her return to me!!" And he falls to the floor, crying.  
  
Chapter 4 - Trying To Move On  
  
Meg has been walking through the streets of Sunset Beach for a few hours, when she finds herself in front of 'Surf Central'. She knows that she needs to talk to someone desperately and whether it's Casey or Sara doesn't matter. She gathers her courage and knocks on the door and Casey answers.  
  
Casey: "Meg!! What are you doing here??" He asks confused.  
  
Meg: "Is Sara here? I really need to talk to someone."  
  
Casey: "No. She's working late at 'The Shockwave'. Isn't it something you can talk to me about?"  
  
Meg: "I just really need to get this off of my chest."  
  
Casey: "Come on inside and tell me what's up." Casey extends his hand and Meg takes it and follows him inside after he closes the door. They sit down on the couch, facing each other.  
  
Meg: "I know it's wrong of me to show up like this, after all I haven't called you or Sara since." Meg can't finish the sentence as tears wells up in her eyes.  
  
Casey: "Meg?? What happened?? Is it about Ben??"  
  
Meg: "Yes, it's about him. About him and his lovely wife Maria!!" She says sarcastically.  
  
Casey: "What has happened? If you don't tell me, then I can't help you."  
  
Meg: "We got into a fight a few hours ago."  
  
Casey: "I see. What did you fight about??"  
  
Meg: "Maria!! I saw her and Ben kissing outside 'The Shockwave'."  
  
Casey: "WHAT!!!! How could he do that to you??" He asks angrily.  
  
Meg: "Casey, that's the thing. Ben swears that he only spoke to her to get her to leave us alone. And he says that it was her, who kissed him. I just don't know what to believe anymore. We have been through so much since Maria came back and Tess and Benjy showed up!!"  
  
Casey: "I can't tell you anything but the obvious."  
  
Meg: "Which is? Casey?"  
  
Casey: "I know from my relationship with Sara that it takes two to create any problems. Is there anything since the miscarriage that has left you lost concerning Ben's feelings for you?" Casey asks her quietly.  
  
Meg: "No! I know that Ben loves me. But seeing him kissing Maria like that.It just touched the same place, it did last time. Maybe it's..."  
  
Casey: "Maybe it's what??"  
  
Meg: "Ben has been there for me like no one else through this. But the one thing that I don't know is how he feels about this. He has only tried to comfort me and hold me, but not once have I asked him about his feelings."  
  
Casey: "Has something held you back??"  
  
Meg: "No. God! I have been so focused on my own feelings that I've completely forgotten that he has feelings too. How shallow is that?"  
  
Casey: "Meg! You're not shallow. It hurts to loose a child, no matter how you go about it. Ben is very closed off. It's only you who can get his deepest thoughts out, we all know that. Maybe, what you both need is to be together and figure out where to go and what to do next?"  
  
Meg: "I'm just so scared to. I keep on dreaming about what happened and when it's not that dream I'm dreaming then I dream about Maria killing me or Ben. I'm just so scared that she'll come back the next time I get pregnant."  
  
Casey: "Haven't Ben charged her?"  
  
Meg: "No! There's no way to prove it anyway. I'd just wish she'd leave us alone. But I can't even ask her to do that because of Benjy. He is her son and she can't or should I say won't leave town when Benjy is left here with Ben and me."  
  
Casey: "Have you talked to Ben about your feelings?"  
  
Meg: "A little, but not in vivid detail. I guess I'm just scared of being hurt again."  
  
Casey: "By Ben?"  
  
Meg: "No, I don't think so. It's more to get pregnant again and loosing it again."  
  
Casey: "Meg, you were pushed down some stairs. It had nothing to do with how your body reacted to being pregnant. Has Tyus said anything concerning the way you lost the baby?"  
  
Meg: "No. He just said that he was sorry for Ben and me and wished us the best. I'd just wish that I could be honest with Ben about what I want, but the last time I did that I almost lost him!" She looks at Casey with tears in her eyes.  
  
Casey: "Come here." She leans into his arms and let's him comfort her.  
  
Casey: "I'm sure that whatever is going on, you'll both be fine."  
  
Meg: "I hope so. Because I really do love him. I have never loved anyone more than him. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy, because we had talked about it before Benjy showed up. I have always had this image of how great a father Ben would make. I love to be in his arms and our.children would love it too. I guess seeing him and Maria kissing just reminded me more than ever that she could give him a child and I couldn't."  
  
Casey: "Meg.Ben chose to be with you when you weren't pregnant. He loves you with or without you being with child. And that's all you really need to know. That he loves you, not Maria, but you."  
  
Meg: "Thank you so much for this talk, I really needed to hear it. I'm going home to Ben, to be with him and to apologize for running out on him."  
  
Casey: "Don't apologize to him, just be there for him. Like you always are." They hug and Meg heads home to Ben to make up with him.  
  
On her way home to their house she runs into an enemy of hers  
  
Meg: "Maria! What are you doing here?"  
  
Maria: "The last time I checked it was a free country we were living in."  
  
Meg: "Off course it is, I just wondered what you're doing in this neighborhood this time of night?"  
  
Maria: "If you must know I've been by Ben's to drop Benjy of. I do have somewhere else to be. Goodbye!" She answers harshly and continues down the street.  
  
Benjy and Meg's relationship has improved since the miscarriage and she was looking forward to see him again and to make things square between Ben and her. Benjy had even begun to call her Auntie Meg.  
  
Meanwhile at Ben and Meg's house Ben is staring at the phone, hoping that Meg will call him and tell him that she is okay and if she is coming home anytime soon. He decides to call Casey and see if she is over there.  
  
Casey: "'Surf Central', Casey Mitchum speaking!" He answers the phone.  
  
Ben: "Casey, this is Ben. Have you spoken with Meg this evening?" Casey doesn't know what to say. They are both his friends but he decides to tell the truth.  
  
Casey: "She has been here, but she left. I think she should be arriving at your place in a matter of minutes."  
  
Ben: "Really? If you don't mind me asking, what did she tell you?"  
  
Casey: "She told me about what happened at the park today. I think the only thing she needs right now is to be assured of your love and dedication towards her. Don't worry Ben, she'll come very soon."  
  
Ben: "I was afraid I had lost her for a minute. I was so stupid. I got into a fight with her, over Maria taking charge over a situation and kissing me. And Meg saw the whole thing, I can't even imagine what she must have thought about me!"  
  
Casey: "She did understand Ben. Just give her some time to get over the miscarriage and this misunderstanding you had tonight and I'll bet that she'll be okay in a few days."  
  
Ben: "Thanks Case, you really are a very good friend."  
  
Casey: "I aim to please!" He jokes.  
  
Ben: "Thanks again and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."  
  
Casey: "Bye Ben." They hang up and Benjy enters the livingroom and walks over to Ben.  
  
Benjy: "Who was on the phone daddy?" He asks his father.  
  
Ben: "Casey. Meg's best friend. Do you remember him?"  
  
Benjy: "The lifeguard right?" Benjy asks his father wondering.  
  
Ben: "That's right! Listen Benjy, we need to talk." Ben leads Benjy to the couch and they sit down and face each other.  
  
Benjy: "About what daddy?" He asks Ben.  
  
Ben: "About what happened to the baby Meg was going to have. Do you understand what happened to it or do you have any questions?"  
  
Benjy: "Uncle Antonio told me that it was because God wanted the baby to stay with Him. But there's one thing I don't understand daddy."  
  
Ben: "What's that son?"  
  
Benjy: "If Auntie Meg hadn't fallen down those stairs, would she still be pregnant?"  
  
Ben: "I don't know son, probably. But no one can really say. Is there anything else you want to know?" Benjy: "Uncle Antonio also told me that I shouldn't start talking about what had happened to the baby with Auntie Meg, because it would make her very sad."  
  
Ben: "That's right!"  
  
Benjy: "Why would it make her sad and not you daddy?"  
  
Ben: "Well...Many women blame themselves for loosing a baby when it's not their fault at all. And Meg does this too, and that's why it makes her sad. It makes me sad too, but I have to be strong for Meg. Do you understand that son?"  
  
Benjy: "I think so. Do you think she'll ever be able to talk about it?"  
  
Ben: "When some time has passed, I think she'll be ready. Benjy what is it?" Ben can see that his son has another question burning to be asked.  
  
Benjy: "Would it be okay if I hugged her and told her that I love her?"  
  
Ben: "Off course it would. She loves you and it seems that you've grown to love her too, huh?" Ben asks gladly.  
  
Benjy: "Yes, she's way cool daddy. She buys me HUGE ice creams when we're in town together." Father and son smile at each other and can hear the doorknob being turned and know instantly who it is; Meg.  
  
Chapter 5 - Staying For One Night  
  
When Meg opens the door, she places her purse on the table and hear Benjy yelling.  
  
Benjy: "Auntie Meg is home!!!!" He runs to her and jumps into her arms.  
  
Meg: "Well, hello Benjy. Where did you come from?"  
  
Benjy: "Mommy dropped me off. Where have you been?"  
  
Meg: "I've talked to a friend of mine. Aren't you supposed to be in bed young man?" She smiles at him jokingly.  
  
Benjy: "Daddy said I could wait up until you came home." Benjy brings her into the livingroom area and Ben says  
  
Ben: "And it would look like she's home safe and sound, wouldn't it son? I think you'd better hurry up and get ready for bed and one of us will be up to tuck you in, okay?"  
  
Benjy: "Both of you??"  
  
Ben: "We'll see!! Now shoot." He laughs at him and Benjy disappears upstairs.  
  
There is a wave of silence in the livingroom until Ben breaks it.  
  
Ben: "You had me worried, I began to think you weren't coming back."  
  
Meg: "I just needed some time to myself and I went by 'Surf Central' to talk to Casey."  
  
Ben: "I know."  
  
Meg: "You do? How?" She asks confused.  
  
Ben: "As I said I became worried and I called him and he told me that you had left, and that you were probably on your way home to me."  
  
Meg: "I'm sorry you worried, but as I said I needed some time to process everything and the time just ran away from me and..." Ben places his index finger on her lips and shushes her  
  
Ben: "Sshhh! I'm not blaming you. I would like you also have walked out on such an ass as I was. I'm sorry baby. I just didn't want to burden you with Maria."  
  
Meg: "I know you didn't. Speaking of Maria, I ran into her on my way home. She told me that she had dropped Benjy off."  
  
Ben: "That was strange. She told me that she would be on her way home and a trip near 'Surf Central' would be a detour for her."  
  
Meg: "Yes I know. I asked her about it, but she nearly bit my head off so I left the subject and hurried home."  
  
Ben & Meg in unison: "I'm sorry baby!" They laugh at each other.  
  
Ben: "It seems as if we're both incredibly sorry for acting like a couple of jerks huh?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, it would seem like it. Ben, I need to ask you something."  
  
Ben: "Sure. Anything darling, what is it?"  
  
Meg: "I have really loved how you've been there for me these last couple of days when I couldn't sleep because of my nightmares. But." Meg can't finish the sentence.  
  
Ben: "But.What??" He urges her on.  
  
Meg: "But.I need you to tell me how you feel about loosing the baby. We've only talked about my needs and what I want. I need to know your feelings about it."  
  
Ben: "Come on, let's take a seat." He leads her to the couch to sit down.  
  
Ben: "I know that I keep things bottled up inside. But it's not because I haven't been hurt by the loss of the baby, I needed to focus on you because it was you who were suffering the most."  
  
Meg: "Ben.I wasn't the only one suffering. You were as much a part of that baby as I was. You were supposed to be the baby's father. I need to know your feelings."  
  
Ben: "Meg??" Ben hesitates not wanting to hurt her anymore.  
  
Meg: "Please Ben, tell me. I want to know what went through your mind, when you were comforting me and holding me. Please. Please don't shut me out!" She begs him as she takes his hand in his and lock hands with him.  
  
Ben: "I thought that it was my fault, because I weren't there to protect you when Maria hurt you and our baby to - be. I kept thinking about all of the things we had been talking about when we had dreamed about having a family together. And as soon as the pregnancy arrived, it disappeared again." A few tears escapes Ben's eyes. Meg leans over and kisses them away and Ben places his hands on her neck and they begin to kiss very passionately. As Ben is about to unbutton her blouse they hear Benjy calling  
  
Benjy: "I'm ready to be tucked in!!" They look at each other disappointed, but yell back to Benjy  
  
Ben & Meg in unison: "We're coming!!"  
  
When they enter his bedroom, Benjy is already in bed waiting for his 'parents' to tuck him in. Ben and Meg sit on each side of his bed, but then Benjy says  
  
Benjy: "Can't you tell a very good story daddy?" He looks at Ben pleadingly.  
  
Ben: "Okay! Which one would you like to hear?"  
  
Benjy: "Make one up daddy. They are much better."  
  
Ben: "Benjy, I don't think that."  
  
Meg: "Come on Ben, I can't wait to hear this either." Meg says teasingly.  
  
Ben: "You're not very helpful!" He swears under his breath.  
  
Benjy: "Tell the one about me again daddy!"  
  
Ben: "All right!! Hmm Hmm." He makes sure his vocals are in tune, while Benjy and Meg giggle at him.  
  
Ben: "Once about a time, there was a little boy named Benjamin Evans. He lived in a big castle with servants, 1 father; the King, 2 mothers; Queen Megan & Princess Maria, 3 uncles; Head Father Antonio, Marshall Ricardo & Head Swim teacher Casey. They all lived in that castle, happily and contented. Some years later a young Lady came to town and she and Benjamin fell in love and got married. The End!!"  
  
Benjy: "That was pretty tame daddy!" Ben teases his father.  
  
Ben: "Tame or not, that's all you're getting out of me tonight. Now go to sleep!" Ben and Meg kiss him on each cheek, turn off the light and close the door shut.  
  
Ben: "That was pretty easy!" Ben wonders.  
  
Meg: "Yes, it was. I honestly thought he'd be more filled with energy at this time of night."  
  
Ben: "Yeah, me too. Why don't you go into the bedroom and lie down to rest a bit and then I'll be up soon to join you."  
  
Meg: "I don't want to rest..." Meg says seductively.  
  
Ben: "What do you want then?" He asks confused.  
  
Meg: "This..." She answers as she takes his head in her hands and kiss him fully on the mouth, prying his mouth open with her tongue, urging him to use his too. Ben breaks away breathlessly.  
  
Ben: "I thought we were going to take it slow this time?" Meg: "I've changed my mind. You do want to make love to me, don't you?? Meg asks scared.  
  
Ben: "Off course I do. But now, right after out fight...." Meg shushes him up and says  
  
Meg: "I don't want to talk about that stupid fight. All I want is for you to love me in the best way possible. Please make love to me. Baby please!" She begs him as her hands wander all over his face and chest.  
  
Ben: "Your wish is my command." He jokingly says as he places his hands around her neck and they begin to kiss extremely passionately drawing each other's passion out by the minute.  
  
Ben pushes her in the direction of their bedroom, not breaking the kiss. He removes his hands from her neck and places them on the doorknob to the bedroom and opens it so they can enter and close it again when they have entered.  
  
He leads her to the edge of the bed and she lies down with Ben on top, supporting his weight with his forearms. He begins to kiss the base of her breasts with small tantalizing kissing traveling from her breasts and upwards towards her neck and throat. Meg begins to moan  
  
Meg: "Mmm.More, baby more." Meanwhile she has her fingers entwined in his hair. He begins to use his tongue as well.  
  
Ben travels up to her waiting lips and they begin to kiss each other very passionately. Meg begins to unbutton his black shirt and when it's half unbuttoned she rips the rest open and throws the shirt on the floor. Ben unzips her black pants and Meg lifts her hips to help him getting them off and then Ben throws them on the floor. He unbuttons her purple shirt and slides it off her shoulders. Meg's hands travel to the waistband of Ben's black pants and she takes the belt out of the loop holes and unzips them and he lifts his hips to help her discards his pants and eventually his pants and belt join Meg's clothes on the floor.  
  
Meg brings her hands to his face and they begin kissing again, Meg scoots up the bed, so that she's lying on top of some pillows. Ben reaches behind her and unfastens her black bra and carefully slides the bra straps down her soft and silky arms and throws the bra away onto the floor. Ben's kisses travel from Meg's mouth and to her nipple, where he envelops the nipple in his hot mouth, sucking strongly, sending shivers up Meg's spine. As always she begins to moan by his actions  
  
Meg: "Ben!! Oh God!! Baby harder, please harder!!" She grabs the sheets beneath them to hold onto something while Ben is having his way with her. His kisses travel from her nipple and down to her belly, where he gives it a tender and moist kiss and stops at the waistband of her black panties. He slides them down her legs, urging her to lift her hips and kiss his way down her leg and up to her mouth again. Knowing what she wants, he takes her hands and guides them to the waistband of his shorts and as if on queue she slides them down his muscular hips, and finally throwing them on the floor.  
  
Ben positions himself to enter her, but not before giving her another mind dropping kiss. He enters her, just as a thunderstorm erupts outside, making their passion rise for one another. Seeing what a storm that's rising inside of Meg's body he takes her hand and locks it with his while she moans her pleasure  
  
Meg: "Baby.Yes.Yes.Harder, baby, harder.!!"  
  
When neither of them can take no more Ben rolls off of Meg and lays behind her, bringing his arms around her small waist, bringing his mouth to her ear and whispers  
  
Ben: "I love you so much Meg." He kisses her cheek and fall asleep satisfied with the woman of his dreams lying next to him.  
  
Meg on the other hand can't sleep. She can't help but wonder if she has made a mistake. What she had just done had been so amazing, but did she trust him anymore after what she had witnessed earlier today?? And more importantly had their relationship survived the torment of Mrs. Maria Torres Evans. She couldn't and wouldn't forget the fact that Maria was the woman married to Ben and not her. Could she give herself fully to Ben like she used to or had she no other choice, but to leave him come morning???  
  
Chapter 6 - Moving Out For Real  
  
When Meg awakes the next day, she discovers Ben gone. She spots a note on the pillow next to her and reads it to herself  
  
My Darling Meg,  
  
Last night was so wonderful; that I cant even put it into words. I pray and hope that the doubts you've had about us have disappeared - for good. I've gone to The Deep to take care of some urgent business; I'll see you later.  
  
Love always Ben Tears begin to run down her cheeks, reading the note. But not only because of the note, but also because of the fact that she has to leave right away. And if she doesn't she will make both her and Ben miserable staying with him.  
  
She get's dressed and get's her suitcase from the bedroom and before going downstairs she can't resist going into the nursery. She has only been in there when her and Ben had returned from the hospital after the miscarriage and she had broken down and Ben had been forced to carry her to bed. The room is just like she remembers it. The crib her mom and dad had given her and Ben is still there along with the blankie and all the toy animals she had gone over boards buying some time ago. They had arranged some shelves with all of the clothes, toys on and the curtain was with animal stripes on. The rocker is still placed next to the crib and all of the family photos were still present next to the changing table. She left the room again, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
When she arrives in the livingroom, she places the suitcase on the floor and goes to the desk, takes off her wedding rings and places them on the desk. A picture of her and Ben is present on the table. It was taken outside 'Surf Central' at a barbeque party back in '97, when Ben and her had been pretending to be a couple to solve the mystery of Annie's father's death and had ended up falling in love with each other. She takes the picture frame in her hands and follows Ben's smile on the photo. It was very rare he smiled on any photos taken at that time and she had always wondered if it was because it was her he was standing with, he had such a beautiful smile hovering on his lips? She places the photo on the desk again and goes to where her suitcase is and is about to pick it up when the phone rings and she goes and answers it  
  
Meg: "Evans residence, Meg Cummings speaking!" Meg answers.  
  
Sara: "Meg, hi! It's Sara. I heard from Casey that you were looking for me last night." Sara replies.  
  
Meg: "Yes, I was. I needed to talk to someone, but Casey was there and we talked things out. Where are you now?"  
  
Sara: "At 'The Shockwave' helping mom and dad out. They would.No! We would all really love to see you. Are you coming by?"  
  
Meg: "Yes, I'm actually on my way over right now. I just needed to get my last things here."  
  
Sara: "Your last things?? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Meg: "I can't stay here anymore Sara. I feel like my relationship with Ben is no way near where I want it to be right now."  
  
Sara: "Meg, you have to give it some time." Meg interrupts her sister and says  
  
Meg: "There isn't any time left! What happened yesterday, set things between me and Ben in perspective."  
  
Sara: "What happened between you and Ben yesterday?"  
  
Meg: "I went to the bakery to get us some breakfast and I found him entwined with Maria and kissing!!" She raises her voice.  
  
Sara: "That can't be right. You couldn't have seen that. You must have been mistaken."  
  
Meg: "I thought so too, until Ben admitted it. He said that it was Maria who kissed him, but anyone can say that. All I know right now is that I need some time to myself."  
  
Sara: "Where will you stay??"  
  
Meg: "'The Inn'. I can't stay at 'Surf Central', knowing how you feel about it and I can't stay at mom and dads because of dad's thoughts concerning Ben. I think 'The Inn' is just what I need right now."  
  
Sara: "But you're still coming by 'The Shockwave' right?? Meg??" Sara asks when Meg doesn't answer.  
  
Meg: "Sure. I just need to check in at 'The Inn' and then I'll be by. I promise!!"  
  
Sara: "Good. I know that mom and dad have really missed you."  
  
Meg: "I have felt very bad about not calling any of you, but things have just been so crazy lately."  
  
Sara: "Who can blame you, after everything you and Ben have been through because of that lunatic; Maria!!"  
  
Meg: "I don't know if you can blame it all on her. She's just having a pretty hard time getting over the fact that Ben isn't interested in her anymore."  
  
Sara: "She caused you to miscarriage Meg. I think that's about as close to lunatic you can get these days." Meg: "Thanks for calling and tell mom and dad that I'll be at 'The Shockwave' in an hour or so and tell them that I love them very much, okay?" She asks her sister.  
  
Sara: "All right.I'll tell them that, but Meg.??"  
  
Meg: "Yes.!"  
  
Sara: "I already think that they know that."  
  
Meg: "I know. I just think that the best support I can get right now, is my family and friends."  
  
Sara: "Then you'll get it. I love you!!"  
  
Meg: "And I love you too. Take care, okay?"  
  
Sara: "I will, you too. Bye Meg."  
  
Meg: "Bye Sara." The sisters hang up and Meg goes to fetch her suitcase when she is interrupted by a British accent asking  
  
Ben: "What the hell is going on here??"  
  
Meg: "Ben?? What are you doing home this soon??" She asks confused.  
  
Ben: "Roger offered to take care of the problems at 'The Deep', and it was good he did. What is this Meg?? Are you leaving me?" Meg looks down and refuses to look him in the eyes.  
  
Ben: "Answer me dammit!!!" He yells at her.  
  
Meg: "Yes!! I'm leaving you!!! Are you satisfied??" She yells back at him.  
  
Ben: "Hell no!! I thought that things were going to work out for us! Last night we made love and I told you that I loved you.Is that what the problem is??" He asks her when she refuses to look at him.  
  
Meg: "What??" He takes her chin in his hand and lifts it so that they are facing each other.  
  
Ben: "Don't you believe that I love you? Do you still think that there's something going on between Maria and me? I can tell you right now, that nothing is going on between us. I am only in love with one woman, and that's you Meg!!" Meg: "I am fully aware of the fact that you love me." She says as she removes his hand from her chin and backs away from him.  
  
Ben: "Are you scared of me? Do you think that I'll hurt you?"  
  
Meg: "Off course not!!" She raises her voice at him.  
  
Ben: "Then what is it?"  
  
Meg: "It's nothing!! And everything. Look Ben.Last night made me realize something. After making love with you, I discovered that our relationship has taken a great blow and I don't know if we can fix it and for me to know if it is fixable, I need some time to myself. And all I'm asking of you is just to give that time to me, without any questions asked."  
  
Ben: "Are you serious? Do you actually expect me to let you leave this house with my heart and soul? It wont happen, or should I say I wont let it happen!!" He yells at her, trying to make her see how serious he really is about this.  
  
Meg: "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just order me about like this!!" She yells back at him.  
  
Ben: "You are my wife!! Look baby, I know that the miscarriage was a lot for you to handle and right now, you feel like there's no other choice but to leave. But there is! You can stay here with me, and we can work it out together. Come on darling, say you'll stay."  
  
Meg: "I would really love to but I can't!!" As she says this tears begin to spill down her cheeks.  
  
Ben: "Meg." He walks to her and slides his arms around her waist and moves his head in to kiss her. She doesn't object, she slides her hands up his chest but as Ben begins to use his tongue she pushes away from him, using her hands and says  
  
Meg: "Ben.Don't do that."  
  
Ben: "Don't do what?? Kiss you? Make you see I'd be lost without you in my life?" She walks around him and takes her suitcase and heads for the door, but then Ben says  
  
Ben: "How can you do this to us? How can you give up this easily?"  
  
Meg: "Easily!! You think this is giving up easily. We have tried for 3 years now to be together, but we're not even married yet. I lost a baby. Yours and mine and all you can say is how can I give up so easily. What about you?? Huh? Instead of confronting Maria with what she did, you kissed her and held her, like you just kissed and held me." She replies angrily as tears flood down her cheeks.  
  
Ben: "Don't you think that I hurt because of that miscarriage that Maria caused?"  
  
Meg: "I can't tell. How can I tell Ben? You wont open up to me and if you wont do that then I can't see a future for us. A marriage is supposed to be about sharing things with each other. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you have shared your feelings about the miscarriage with me? Well!! Can you??!!" She yells at him.  
  
Ben: "I do not open us as easily as you do and I thought you understood that. I did tell you about me feelings toward it last night or did you forget about it?"  
  
Meg: "That was one sentence Ben!! I need a hell of a lot more than that to get through this with you and since you're not ready to share your true feelings with me, I have no other choice but to leave." She picks up her suitcase and walks out of the house.  
  
Ben: "Dammit!! I'm not going to let you run away like this Meg, NO WAY!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 7 - Getting Her Back  
  
Meg arrives at 'The Shockwave' as Hank, Joan and Sara aren't busy. Joan almost has a heart attack when she sees Meg.  
  
Joan: "Sweetheart!! It's so good to see you." She says as she gives Meg a huge hug.  
  
Meg: "It's good to see you too, mom." Meg says as she returns the hug.  
  
Hank: "Meggie!! Sweetie, how are you??" Hank asks as he lifts her up in his arms and gives her an even huger hug than Joan did.  
  
Meg: "I'm really okay." Meg replies sincerely.  
  
Sara: "Hi sis!" Sara greets Meg and gives her a hug.  
  
Meg: "Hi Sara." Meg replies as she returns the hug.  
  
Joan: "Is Ben also doing all right?"  
  
Meg: "As well as can be expected." Hank: "What's wrong this time??"  
  
Meg: "Nothing's wrong daddy, honest!"  
  
Hank: "Meg.You don't look your best and your fiancée isn't with you. Something's up with you."  
  
Meg: "We just need some time apart for a while."  
  
Joan: "Was this your idea or Ben's??"  
  
Meg: "It was my idea. It's very complicated, so please don't ask me to tell you too."  
  
Sara: "Mom, dad! Why don't you go and check the costumers, while I talk a little with Meg?" Sara asks with an agenda in mind.  
  
Joan: "Sure, sweetheart. Come on Hank!" And Hank follows her. Sara and Meg take a seat at the counter and begin to talk.  
  
Sara: "Does Ben know that you've left?"  
  
Meg: "Oh, he knows all right. He walked in the door when we had hung up with each other."  
  
Sara: "Oh, oh. What happened?"  
  
Meg: "Well.He got very upset and we started to pass blame and I have absolutely no clue as to where we stand right now." Sara begins to rub Meg's back.  
  
Sara: "Sweetie. Maybe you should have listened to him?"  
  
Meg: "Excuse me! I thought you were supposed to be my sister and my friend."  
  
Sara: "I am! Look.One thing I've always admired about Ben has been that he DOES NOT! I repeat DOES NOT give up. He will do anything in this world to make you see his love for you and to get you back."  
  
Meg: "I know that. I'm just praying that he wont!"  
  
Sara: "Why?" She asks confused.  
  
Meg: "A part of me wishes that he'd leave me alone and just let this be. But another part of me desperately wants him to come for me and convince me to come back with him to our.his house."  
  
Sara: "What happened last night after you left 'Surf Central'?"  
  
Meg: "I ran into Maria, and then I arrived home and we talked about the miscarriage and then when we had tucked Benjy in, we made love. But afterwards I kept thinking about our relationship and the nubs it had suffered during this miscarriage and I simply don't think that it's fixable."  
  
Sara: "What about Ben? How does he feel about this?"  
  
Meg: "He wanted me to stay and for us to work things out. And in a way I could see his point, however concerning this miscarriage I have no clue as to how he feels about it. The only thing he has ever said about it was what he said last night and it endured for 15 seconds. I can't be sure of our relationship before he can be open with me and he isn't open with me right now." She explains.  
  
Sara: "I have always known that he's been a closed off person, but I really thought that you had talked this through." Sara confesses.  
  
Meg: "Yeah, well we haven't and to be honest with you I don't think we ever will!" As Meg finishes that last sentence, Sara spots Ben by the door and replies  
  
Sara: "I think it might happen sooner than you think."  
  
Meg: "What do you mean? Sara? Why are you looking behind me?" Meg asks angrier by the minute. Meg turns around on the stool and spots Ben and says  
  
Meg: "Oh God! Why didn't you tell me he was here?"  
  
Sara: "I just saw him." Ben walks to where Meg and Sara are sitting and says  
  
Ben: "Meg, Sara!" But he only acknowledges Meg. Sara looks at her watch and says  
  
Sara: "Would you look at the time? I'd better get going. Bye!" And she's gone.  
  
Meg: "Well, she sure left in a hurry."  
  
Ben: "I think she could sense that we needed to talk, which we do."  
  
Meg: "Ben." He shushes her with his index finger and sits down opposite her. Ben: "Just hear me out, okay? I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, but one thing I do know is that we're meant for each other. And no matter what happened yesterday you are and always will be the only woman for me. Do you believe that?"  
  
Meg: "Ben." He interrupts her again by asking her  
  
Ben: "Do you believe that and me?"  
  
Meg: "Off course I do, but." He shushes her once more and says  
  
Ben: "If that's the way you truly feel, then we're all right. I came here because WE need some time by ourselves and I was thinking about 'The Casita'. What do you say?"  
  
Meg: "I don't know. Everything is going so fast and my heart." He interrupts her once more by adding  
  
Ben: "EXACTLY!!!! Your heart. And we both know what your heart is telling you right now, don't we? Look at me!" He urges her. She looks at him with hurt eyes and he places his hands around her neck and says  
  
Ben: "I want to take you away from everything, that makes you forget how very special you are to me and I want to take you away right now. Say you'll come. Please baby, say it." He begs her. She looks into his eyes and can see his honesty and the truth and replies with teary eyes.  
  
Meg: "I'll go away with you to 'The Casita', Ben." Ben smiles the secret smile Meg only knows and he brings her face 2 inches away from his and kiss her. She brings her hands from her lap to, to the waistband of his pants, to his chest and eventually to his cheeks. Moments later when they break away breathing hard Meg says  
  
Meg: "I love you." They give each other one little peck on the lips and Ben returns  
  
Ben: "I love you too, very, very much." They smile at each other and Meg grabs her purse while Ben leads her out of 'The Shockwave' and to his car.  
  
While they are driving to 'The Casita' and Ben's hand is on the gearshift Meg places her hand on top of his and they smile at each other while listening to a song on the car radio. Ben knows that he has to be honest with her, if he doesn't want to loose her.  
  
Ben: "You know when I was younger I always dreamed about how it would be to be a father to my own children. And when Benjy came along I experienced that, but not with the person I wanted to. I experienced it mostly with Maria and not you Meg. And I literally hated it and when you told me that you were pregnant I was thrilled beyond anything you can ever begin to imagine. And just preparing for the arrival of the baby was amazing. But then." He stops afraid to continue.  
  
Meg: "Then Maria burst that dream by pushing me down those stairs. I feel like you do. I do love Benjy like a son, but there's something I can't experience with him, that I could have experienced with the baby we lost. I could have experienced being pregnant and giving birth and watching it's first steps, everything that my mom and dad experienced with Sara and me."  
  
Ben: "I want to be honest with you about my feelings about the miscarriage we suffered. It broke my heart. Not only to find the love of my life lying on the livingroom floor, bleeding and unconscious but also the fact that I wasn't there to prevent it from happening to either of you. I felt like my world had just crashed down around me. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost both of you." He says as a tear escapes his eye.  
  
Meg: "I know. But apparently it wasn't supposed to be. And we'll have enough time making another baby in the future." Meg replies sincere.  
  
Ben: "Do you mean it? Do you really think that you're ready to try again and to be with me?"  
  
Meg: "Yes. You confided in me like I wanted you to and that was all I wanted. I love you." She replies before settling her head on Ben's shoulder.  
  
Ben: "I love you too baby, more than ever." They smile the secret smile that only true lovers know.  
  
When they arrive at 'The Casita' Meg is still asleep on Ben's shoulder and he shakes her gently after parking the car.  
  
Meg: "Hey, are we there?" She asks sleepily.  
  
Ben: "We sure are." He replies, getting out of the car and holding her door open and taking her hand to lead her to their little hideaway from the world.  
  
Meg: "I can't believe it's been so long, since we've last been here?"  
  
Ben: "Neither can I." He says as he unlocks the door and surprises her by lifting her over the thresh hole and closing the door with his foot.  
  
Meg: "Ben!" She utters as he carries her and then she spots the real surprise and says  
  
Meg: "Oh my God Ben!!" Meg is totally blown away by what he has done to 'The Casita'. He places her on the floor and she sees that he has arranged white roses over the entire place, there's champagne chilling in an ice bucket, 2 champagne glasses, a bowl with tons of strawberries and a bowl with whipped cream in. There are red and white rose petals all over the floor.  
  
Meg: "How did you do this?"  
  
Ben: "I must admit I had a little help, from Casey and Sara."  
  
Meg: "So that's why she was in such a hurry."  
  
Ben: "Yeah.I hope you don't mind, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and." Meg shuts him up by kissing him senseless for a minute or two.  
  
Ben: "What was that for?"  
  
Meg: "For being the most incredible man who ever walked on this planet." They stare intensely into each other's eyes and know that it's right then and there.  
  
Chapter 8 - Making Music Again  
  
Ben: "Since we're officially back together again, there's something I need to do or more ask." Ben says secretively.  
  
Meg: "What is it?" Meg asks smiling.  
  
Ben: "I feel that we're going to be together forever and because I feel that way I need to do this." He says as he lowers himself to the floor, opening a blue velvet jewelry box containing the most beautiful ring she's ever seen; It's out of silver, it has 2 diamonds tied in a knot in the middle and on the inside of the ring there's engraved: 'B & M - Destined To Be'.  
  
Ben: "I have always loved and cherished you, because I knew you were out there. Now that I do have you here with me, I want to make it last forever more. You are the most important thing to me. You and Benjy both are. I want to make a future with you, start a family with you starting with us and Benjy and last but certainly not least make you the happiest woman alive on this planet; earth. That's why I ask you this: Megan Elizabeth Cummings.Will you do me the biggest honor and become my wife??" Ben looks into her dazed crystal blue eyes and awaits her answer.  
  
Meg: "Ben.It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She replies as the tears continue to run down her cheeks.  
  
Ben: "What are you saying??" Ben asks anxious.  
  
Meg: "I'm saying that after knowing you for 3 years and a little more, I know that we belong together and that we'll make it to happiness."  
  
Ben: "And.???" He asks.  
  
Meg: "And.Yes, yes I will marry you Ben Evans." Ben practically jumps up, takes her in his arms and "fly" her around 'The Casita' with Meg clinging to his neck. He places her on the floor and they kiss very passionately and then Ben bends down to the floor and says  
  
Ben: "To make it official for the second time." They both laugh at his comment as he slides the ring on her ring finger and kiss it after the ring is securely placed on her finger. He stands up and dries the tears, which have spilled on her cheeks.  
  
Meg: "I love you so much Ben Evans!"  
  
Ben: "So do I Meg Evans."  
  
Meg: "I can't wait to be called that." She says with a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Ben: "Who says you have to wait?" Ben adds innocently.  
  
Meg: "Ben.You're still married to Maria, she's the current Mrs. Evans."  
  
Ben: "Not anymore!" Meg just glares at him, not believing what he has just said.  
  
Meg: "What do you mean she's not your wife anymore?"  
  
Ben: "The reason why I didn't come to 'The Shockwave' immediately and the business at 'The Deep' I had to take care of was to talk to my lawyers."  
  
Meg: "What??" Meg says not believing her own ears.  
  
Ben: "When Maria returned to Sunset Beach, we thought that my marriage to you was invalid right?" Meg: "Right!"  
  
Ben: "Well.That was true if it had happened ½ year before it did. Some new rules were in order the day we married."  
  
Meg: "You mean.??!" Meg asks confused.  
  
Ben: "We've been married this whole time. But never the less I still want to marry you again. Making it last this time and having the wedding, reception and honeymoon to Venice."  
  
Ben & Meg in unison: "THE MOST ROMANTIC CITY IN THE WORLD!!"  
  
Meg: "I can't believe this. We've actually been married all of this time."  
  
Ben: "We sure have. I wanted to tell you when I arrived home this morning, but."  
  
Meg: "But I ruined it all by leaving."  
  
Ben: "I understood your reservations even though it didn't sound like it. I'll just learn to be more open towards you. I want to share everything with you baby. And I want you to do the same."  
  
Meg: "I don't want there to be anything between us either. I just want things to go back to how they used to be." Meg replies.  
  
Ben: "So do I. But until that happens we can make use of all of this, cant we?" He smiles at her.  
  
Meg: "You bet!!" Meg exclaims as she throws her arms around his neck and lifts her mouth to meet his. Ben thrusts his tongue into her mouth; making her open her mouth wider as they play with their tongues, trying to catch each other. They smile at each other and Meg runs her hands up and down his chest making him groan of the pleasure it brings him.  
  
Ben takes her hands in his and leads her to stand next to the bed and he brings her hands to the buttons on his shirt and she pops them open one at a time. She slides the shirt of his tanned and broad shoulders and throws it on the floor. She takes a hold of his biceps while Ben continues to kiss her tenderly. While he is kissing her, he brings his hands to the buttons of her jacket and unzips the jacket and slides it of her small shoulders and throws it on the floor, while kissing and licking her shoulders.  
  
He turns her around and begin kissing and nuzzling her neck and throat, sending waves of pleasure up Meg's spine. She brings her right hand to the back of his neck, while throwing her head back, giving him more access. He begins slowly to slide the straps of her top down both her shoulders and begins licking her bare shoulders and turn her around and takes the top over her head and discovers that she's wearing a black strapless bra. She slides her hands from his biceps, to his stomach and to the waistband of his pants, where she unbuckles the belt taking it out of the loops and throwing it on the floor. She unzips his pants and slides them down his muscular thighs and they also end up on the floor together with the rest of the clothes.  
  
He now has his arms around her waist and bring them forward and begins unzipping her pants sliding them down her slim legs. She steps out of them and lets him lead her to the bed, where he supports her back while she lies down. He lies on top of her, supporting his weight with his forearms kissing her neck causing her to moan  
  
Meg: "Mmm, don't stop.!"  
  
Ben: "I don't intent to.!" He replies and gets back to the task at hand and continues his kissing her collarbone and licks it and goes to the swell of her breasts and kiss them before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra and sliding it off of her body and throwing it on the floor. He then spots the bounty he's been missing for a long time and envelops her left nipple in his mouth. The sensation it drives through Meg is unbelievable. His hot mouth is all it takes to drive her to the brink of madness. She entwines her fingers in his dark hair urging him to do the same thing to her right breast. When he does this an orgasm begins deep within Meg and she begins moaning  
  
Meg: "Harder Ben.HARDER!! Ooooh.Don't stop.Aaaaahh!!" She screams at the top of her lungs at Ben smiles against her skin at knowing that he's the only person who knows that she's quite the screamer. He lifts his head and says  
  
Ben: "My turn." He lies down on the bed and brings her on top of him. She begins at his chin and kisses him down to his neck, his left and right nipple and his well-trained stomach. She comes nearer and nearer to his erection and hooks her fingers in his shorts and slides them down his thighs and legs and throws them on the floor. She goes down towards his rock hard erection and strokes it and squeezes it and takes it into her mouth sucks strongly while Ben groans out his pleasure moaning  
  
Ben: "Baby yes.God.!!!!!" Meg smiles to herself at seeing this businessman getting all turned on by this small action from her.  
  
She travels up his body again and starts kissing his hairy chest making him moan her name until she arrives in lip level and he says Ben: "Come here you." He replies and places his hands around her neck and begins kissing her very tenderly using his tongue to make the kiss hotter than ever. He shifts places with her, so that she's lying underneath him again and he begins kissing her neck and throat bringing out all the stored passion. She then looks at him with passion filled blue eyes and says  
  
Meg: "Let's make a baby." Ben wants to grant her biggest wish and he knows that they're both ready for it and he enters her as a huge thunder storm begins to erupt and just as he plunges into her the rain is at it's largest and Meg moans her pleasure  
  
Meg: "More, more Ben. Please baby, harder, harder, harder.!!!!!" Ben knows that they're both nearing the edge and locks his fingers with Meg's as their orgasm's wash over them and leaves them content and happy. What neither of them knows it that this time they made love they created a new life.  
  
When their breathing has labored Ben takes the happy Meg into his arms and kiss her on the top of her head saying  
  
Ben: "I love you so very much baby."  
  
Meg: "No more than I love you sweetie." She replies honestly, while looking into the kind eyes of her husband, friend and lover; Ben Evans. She has never met anyone like him and never will. He is her life and she never wants to experience how it is to live without him - ever.  
  
The next day at 'The Casita' the birds are singing and the sun is shining in on Ben and Meg. They are sleeping peacefully and content. Meg is lying on her left side with her hands on top of Ben's and Ben is lying behind her with his arms draped around her slim waist with his face buried in her soft, black hair. Ben is the first one to wake up and looks lovingly at his loving wife and he spots the engagement ring she's wearing on her ring finger and pulls her further against his chest trying to make them one. Meg awakens by this action and moans  
  
Meg: "Good morning you."  
  
Ben: "Good morning. Did you sleep well??"  
  
Meg: "Wonderful!" She replies with a grin hovering on her lips.  
  
Ben: "That's good. I think that I could stay like this forever with you."  
  
Meg: "Don't you think our family and friends would miss us?"  
  
Ben: "Probably.." They giggle together and hold each other tighter.  
  
Meg: "It was really wonderful yesterday. I don't think I've ever had such a great day, if you don't think about what happened in the morning."  
  
Ben: "I hope that this means that you feel we're honest with each other then."  
  
Meg: "I do! I think that I just needed to know that I wasn't the only one mourning the miscarriage and knowing that you did mourn it, did help a lot. Not because I need to know that you're in pain or anything." Ben shushes her up by saying  
  
Ben: "I know exactly what you mean. Let's just agree that we wont fall apart from each other like that - ever again, okay?"  
  
Meg: "You've got it." Ben can't see her face, so he turns her around and sees the grin hovering on her lips.  
  
Ben: "What's this about?" He asks as he touches her lips tenderly.  
  
Meg: "I'm just so happy to really be with you like this again. It just feels like we've been so far apart since the miscarriage and Maria and." Ben shuts her up by kissing her and adds  
  
Ben: "Like a beautiful woman once told me shut up and kiss me." And they do.  
  
Chapter 9 - Meg's Christmas Surprise For Ben  
  
3 weeks has passed since their reunion at 'The Casita' occurred and everything is pure bliss at the Evans' home. Ben and Hank has made peace and it has joyed Meg and Joan very much. Casey and Sara are as happy as ever and Tim has been fired from 'The Shockwave' and has left town after Sara confessed to her actions with him, but Casey, Ben & Meg all forgave her. Tess and Maria have bought a beach house in L.A., but on the other hand Benjy doesn't need Maria or Tess so much, because he sees Ben and Meg as his parents.  
  
Christmas has arrived and Meg has lately been feeling sick and is waiting for a phone call from Tyus, she thinks that she could be pregnant but wants to be sure before telling Ben about it. The phone rings and she races to pick it up and answers saying  
  
Meg: "Evans' residence Meg Evans!"  
  
Tyus: "Meg, this is Tyus Robinson! I have the results of the blood work you had done earlier today."  
  
Meg: "And??"  
  
Tyus: "And.You're pregnant, congrats Meg. You and Ben are going to be parents."  
  
Meg: "I don't believe it. Thank you so much Tyus."  
  
Tyus: "Hey, I didn't do anything. You guys did it. I have an open appointment tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock can you and Ben make that?"  
  
Meg: "You can just try and stop us." She laughs at him.  
  
Tyus: "Tomorrow at 9 o'clock it is. I'll see you." Tyus replies and hangs up.  
  
Meg: "All right. Bye." Meg is ecstatic and can't wait to tell Ben about the news. She knows that she needs to tell him, but she wants it to be very special. She decides to make dinner for him and tell him then, but not before calling him and telling him about her plans for tonight.  
  
Roger: "'The Deep', Roger speaking!" Roger answers.  
  
Meg: "Hi Roger, this is Meg Evans is my husband anywhere around?" She asks.  
  
Roger: "He sure is, hold on."  
  
Meg: "Okay!" After a while Ben answers the phone and says  
  
Ben: "Ben Evans!"  
  
Meg: "Hello Mr. Evans, this is Mrs. Evans speaking."  
  
Ben: "Hello darling, what's up?" He asks concerned.  
  
Meg: "I just couldn't stop thinking about you and I thought it would be nice if we shared an incredible dinner tonight."  
  
Ben: "That sounds like a plan to me. Do I need to take anything with me?"  
  
Meg: "Just yourself and that should do it. I love you baby. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Ben: "I love you too darling. Until tonight." They hang up and Meg goes upstairs to check out her wardrobe. She wants to wear something sexy for tonight and immediately thinks about the black dress she wore for Christmas in '97. She takes it out of the closet and says  
  
Meg: "This will do just fine. Be ready to be amazed by your wife Mr. Evans." She smiles to herself and goes downstairs to prepare dinner for her and Ben.  
  
Later that evening Meg has set the table in the livingroom with a vase filled with white roses and petite red and white rose petals are on the table. She has the stereo playing a soft love song and the light is dimmed and she is awaiting the arrival of her husband.  
  
Ben arrives a little later and as he enters the livingroom, he sees Meg standing in the middle of the room smiling at him. When he closes the door and locks it she walks to him, places her arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly and passionately, urging him to use his tongue too. When he does this they both get carried away and they both break away breathing extremely hard. Their foreheads are pressed together, while they're looking intensely into each other's eyes. Ben is the first one to speak and he says  
  
Ben: "This is some surprise! You look good enough to eat."  
  
Meg: "Really! That sounds good to me. But we do have to eat dinner first." They smile at each other as Meg leads him to the table and they enjoy the meal together. When they have finished eating Ben goes to the bar and pours himself a drink, meanwhile Meg carry the dishes into the kitchen. When she returns Ben is sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She sits down next to him and they begin to kiss very passionately. Meg breaks away because she needs to tell him the news.  
  
Meg: "Ben.I need to tell you something." She stammers as he continues the kisses down her neck.  
  
Ben: "All right. Make it snappy." He replies as he stops kissing her and looks at her.  
  
Meg: "You know how we've talked about starting a family? And how nice it would be for you, me, Benjy and others?"  
  
Ben: "Yes, I remember. But I thought that we agreed to take it one day at a time?" Ben replies confused.  
  
Meg: "We did. Ben, lately I've been feeling sick and I was worried. And I went to Tyus and he said that I was pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" She laughs. Ben: "A baby? You and me?"  
  
Meg: "No. Sara and me. Off course you and me silly!!" Meg is worried when he doesn't say anything.  
  
Meg: "Ben?? Aren't you happy? Please say something, anything!!" She begs him. All he does is look at her with tears in his eyes and says from the bottom of his heart  
  
Ben: "I love you so much Meg Evans!! God!! How I love you." He almost screams.  
  
Meg: "So does this mean that you're happy about the baby?"  
  
Ben: "Happy?? Happy doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling right now."  
  
Meg: "It doesn't??"  
  
Ben: "No! We're going to be a family. You, me, Benjy and.This baby." He rubs his hands on her stomach and bends his head to kiss it and lifts his head to hers again and begins kissing her, and they continue like that the whole night through.  
  
When Ben awakens the next morning he reaches out for Meg as his routine but only grasp air. He turns around and sees her in front of the mirror buttoning her shirt and looking at her profile in the mirror checking how she will look in 8 months. Ben clears his throat and Meg turns around embarrassed.  
  
Ben: "Good morning Mommy Meg!!" He laughs. Meg walks to him in the bed, sits down on the edge and gives him a good morning kiss.  
  
Meg: "Good morning Daddy Ben!!" She laughs back at him.  
  
Ben: "You're surely not worried about how you'll look in a few months are you?"  
  
Meg: "Nope, I'm only excited. I have always wondered how I would look pregnant and it's an even bigger bonus to be carrying a child created out of love; our love." She smiles sweetly at him.  
  
Ben: "I'd better get ready for our appointment with Tyus then, huh?" Ben asks innocently.  
  
Meg: "If you want to come, you have to. I don't think that Trudy can keep her mind on paperwork if you come in there wearing nothing but your birthday suit." She smiles at him.  
  
Ben: "I'm going!!" He says as he steps out of the bed and into the bathroom.  
  
1 hour later they are waiting for Tyus to be ready for them. Ben is holding and caressing Meg's hand. Suddenly they hear Trudy saying  
  
Trudy: "Dr. Robinson is ready for you Mr. & Mrs. Evans."  
  
Meg: "Let's go." And they enter Tyus' office along with Trudy.  
  
Tyus: "Ben, Meg. Welcome. It's been some time. Congratulations are in order."  
  
Ben: "Thank you Tyus." Ben replies as he shakes Tyus' hand.  
  
Tyus: "Meg, why don't you go with Trudy and get into the gown and then we'll do an ultra sound, okay?"  
  
Meg: "Okay, I'll be right back." She says as she gives Ben a kiss on the lips." When her and Trudy have walked out of the room Ben turns to Tyus and asks  
  
Ben: "I have been wondering, what are the chances of Meg suffering a miscarriage again? I'm asking because the last one almost broke us apart."  
  
Tyus: "Like I told you on the day of the miscarriage the chances are VERY slim because the miscarriage happened because of the fall and I think that this pregnancy will be fine."  
  
Ben: "Thanks! I just needed to know. I love her so much and I just don't want her to suffer like that ever again."  
  
Tyus: "I can see that you're both very much in love with each other, hell.The whole town can see that." The two men laugh as Meg and Trudy re - enter the room and Meg asks  
  
Meg: "What did we miss?" Meg asks giggling.  
  
Ben: "Nothing darling. Just guy talk." Ben replies as he kisses her tenderly.  
  
Tyus: "Okay Meg, lie down on this cot and let's check it out." Tyus says as he pats the cot.  
  
Meg lies down on the cot and Ben comes and holds her hand while Tyus slides the paper gown up to the top of her stomach and takes some gel and says  
  
Tyus: "This might be a tad bit cold." He pours some on her stomach and starts sliding the machine around on her stomach to detect a heartbeat. After about 2 minutes they can all hear a small but solid heartbeat and can detect the embryo on the screen.  
  
Meg: "Is that our baby?" Meg asks in tears.  
  
Tyus: "It sure is."  
  
Ben: "This is unbelievable. That is something we've created baby." Ben says as a few tears escape his eye.  
  
Meg: "I know.Thank you so much Ben."  
  
Ben: "No, thank you." He replies and kisses her gently. Tyus and Trudy can't contain themselves from watching the tender exchange of words. Everyone knows about Ben and Meg's story and they deserve this more than anyone in town.  
  
Tyus: "So that you both know Meg you're 3 weeks pregnant and you'll need to come in for monthly check ups for now and when you get near the last trimester you'll have to come by more, okay?"  
  
Meg: "All right."  
  
Ben: "I'll make sure of that Tyus."  
  
Tyus: "I'm sure you will." Tyus confesses because he knows how much Ben cares about Meg.  
  
When Meg had changed into her own clothes, her and Ben left the hospital to go to 'The Shockwave' and tell their family about the good news they had to tell them.  
  
Chapter 10 - About 8 Months Later  
  
About 8 months later Meg has grown very large and is just waiting to go into labor. She has been very edgy these last couple of months but Tyus has said that it is very normal and nothing to worry about to Ben. Ben arrives home after a long day at work and finds her napping in their livingroom. He puts his briefcase down on the floor and proceeds to the couch to give his darling wife an afternoon kiss. He kisses her very gently on the forehead, nose and lips. She begins to wake up by moaning  
  
Meg: "Mmm! Don't stop sweetie." Then she opens her eyes and smile sweetly at him. Ben: "So I gather that you're still not upset with me because of our little fight about Jill last night?"  
  
Meg: "You convinced me that there wasn't anything to be fighting about. I'm sorry if I've been impossible to live with these last past months. It's just the closer I get to my due date the more crazy it seems."  
  
Ben: "YOU IMPOSSIBLE TO LIVE WITH!!!! Get out of here." He laughs at her.  
  
Meg: "I'm serious. I feel like I've neglected you in so many ways and." Ben shushes her by placing his index finger on her lips and says  
  
Ben: "You've been nothing short of amazing through this whole pregnancy. You arranged Benjy's birthday party even though you were exhausted after all the baby preparations and for that my darling I'll be forever grateful." They kiss each other shortly and then Meg asks  
  
Meg: "How has your day been so far?"  
  
Ben: "All right. It hasn't been easy with Gregory missing, but A.J., Annie and I are managing fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
Meg: "I have been thinking that if you're still swamped when I've given birth and a few weeks have passed I can help out."  
  
Ben: "Absolutely, positively NOT!!!!" He almost yells.  
  
Meg: "Ben.Why not?" She asks confused.  
  
Ben: "I want our child to have a mother at home, at least these first couple of months and you'll probably be far too tired to do any type of work for some time and another thing Benjy is going to stay with us when the baby is born and then you'll have to be here." Meg looks at him angry and replies angrily  
  
Meg: "Just forget I said anything Ben!!!!" She screams at him. She goes upstairs to the nursery and folds some baby clothes and Ben follows her, not wanting her to be upset.  
  
Ben: "Baby..I just don't want you to over do it, I want our child to have the best advantages and I believe that he or she will only have that if at least one of us are at home. I know it can't be me because of this mess with Gregory and.I love you and I know that giving birth has to be exhausting. I love you so much." He turns her around and lifts her chin up to face him Meg: "I know you only have the baby's and my best interest at heart, but.I need to feel like I'm needed somewhere else than here at home with the family. Can't you understand that?!"  
  
Ben: "Off course I can. I tell you what? Why don't you take it easy and when you feel you can leave the baby with a nanny of some sort then we can talk about it, okay?"  
  
Meg: "Okay! I do love you, you know?!"  
  
Ben: "I know." He replies and they kiss briefly and push their foreheads together.  
  
Later that evening Ben is fast asleep, but Meg can't sleep. She keeps on thinking about the baby and how well her and Ben will do as parents. Then her mind drifts to Benjy, and how they have been his 'parents' because Maria is unstable at the moment and then out of nowhere she is hit with a sudden pain in her stomach.  
  
Meg: "Ouch! I think I'm in labor. I hate to wake you up sweetie, but I think you should get me to the hospital." She looks under the covers and sees that the sheet is wet, which means that her water has broken and gently nudges Ben and he immediately awakens and asks  
  
Ben: "Is it time?" Meg only nods her head with tears in her eyes and replies  
  
Meg: "Yes, Ben. It's time." Ben quickly get's out of bed and get's dressed. He then takes her suitcase and helps her out of bed and into her robe. They walk down to the car and drive off towards the hospital. On the way there the contractions begin to hurt more and more. She begins to moan out of pain and Ben places his hand over hers and says  
  
Ben: "I'm right here darling, I'm right here. Do your breathing exercises." Meg only nods and takes his advice and the pain goes away for a few minutes and then they return stronger than ever.  
  
Meg: "It hurts so much!!" She suddenly yells, almost deafening Ben.  
  
When they arrive to the hospital Ben drives her into 'South Bay General', in a wheel chair. Luckily Tyus is on duty and is quickly with them.  
  
Tyus: "How far are the contractions apart?"  
  
Ben: "About 1 minute. But it changes a lot."  
  
Tyus: "All right. We may have a lot of way to go. Just hang in there Meg. Trudy will take you to the delivery room."  
  
Meg: "Okay." Meg utters while she is doing her breathing exercises.  
  
When they arrive outside the delivery room Trudy asks Ben  
  
Trudy: "I need to get Meg prepped. You stay out here and then I'll have one of the nurses get you when we're ready okay?" Meg begins to protest by saying  
  
Meg: "I need Ben to come with me. Please don't leave me!" She begs him.  
  
Ben: "Baby, you need to get ready for labor and then I'll be right in, okay?" He asks her as he strokes her wet eyebrow.  
  
Meg: "Okay! I love you."  
  
Ben: "I love you too." Ben replies as Trudy drives her away to the delivery room.  
  
After Ben has waited for a nurse for about 30 minutes a nurse comes out and says  
  
Nurse: "Mr. Evans? Is there a Ben Evans here?" Ben runs to her and says  
  
Ben: "I'm Ben Evans. Is everything okay with my wife Meg Evans?"  
  
Nurse: "She's just fine. She's about to go into labor and is asking for the man who put her in this situation. Come on." Ben walks with the nurse to the room where Meg is in.  
  
Ben: "Hey darling! Are you doing all right?" He asks carefully.  
  
Meg: "Do I look like I'm doing all right?" She snaps at him.  
  
Ben: "Take it easy sweetheart. I'm right here for you."  
  
Meg: "I know I'm sorry. I guess I just need someone to blame this on."  
  
Ben: "It's okay baby. I understand and I know that whatever you say you don't mean it." They smile at each other and that's when another contraction hits her and she screams her agony  
  
Meg: "Owww!!!"  
  
Tyus: "Meg, you've dilated so I'm gonna ask you to push for me okay? Ben, I'll need you to support her back when she raises to push and Meg remember your breathing exercises okay?"  
  
Ben & Meg in unison: "Okay."  
  
Tyus: "And PUSH!!!" He practically screams. Meg does this as Ben supports her back with his right hand and holds her hand with his left hand. She begins to do her breathing exercises and then Tyus shouts  
  
Tyus: "STOP!!!!" And she does.  
  
Ben: "What's wrong Tyus?"  
  
Tyus: "The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck and I've got it of now. Okay! Meg, I'll need you to give me one more big push." Meg flops back on the bed and sobs  
  
Meg: "I can't do this anymore!!" Ben goes to her, kisses her forehead tenderly and says  
  
Ben: "One more big push baby and it'll be over. Come on, do it for me." He begs.  
  
Meg rises up and Ben supports her as she pushes all she can, while squeezing Ben's hand at the same time and suddenly a baby wail can be heard and the little baby Evans has been born into the world.  
  
Tyus: "Ben, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"  
  
Ben: "Off course I would." He leaves Meg for a second and cuts the umbilical cord."  
  
Tyus: "We'll need to clean the baby up first, and then you can see it."  
  
A few minutes later Trudy comes over to Ben and Meg with a little baby wrapped snugly in a fuzzy white blanket and hands the baby over to its mommy.  
  
Trudy: "Say hello to your new baby girl." And she let's the new family be together.  
  
Meg: "Oh Ben look. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
Ben: "She sure is. But I think she has that trade from her mommy." He smiles and kisses Meg's forehead and his daughter's.  
  
Tyus: "I'm sorry to break this up, but we need to get Meg cleaned up and into her own room, so the nurse will take this little thing to the nursery and bring her right back when Meg is in her room, okay?"  
  
Ben: "All right. I'm going outside to call your parents and tell them the good news. I love you."  
  
Meg: "I love you too."  
  
~ 1 hour later ~  
  
Meg is in a private room sleeping and Ben is sitting next to her holding the baby. The baby begins to coo and Meg awakens.  
  
Ben: "Good morning sleeping beauty."  
  
Meg: "Good morning you two." Ben hands the baby over to Meg and they look in awe at their little baby girl.  
  
Ben: "Wouldn't this be a good time to pick out a name for this little angel?"  
  
Meg: "I think so too."  
  
Ben: "Why don't we both pick out a name and if we both like it, we'll use it."  
  
Meg: "Okay."  
  
Ben: "When we were awaiting the birth of our first child, I had thought about a name."  
  
Meg: "What?"  
  
Ben: "Julia."  
  
Meg: "Ben, I love it. I had also thought of one and that was Lily."  
  
Ben: "I love that too. Then it's settled say hello to your parents Julia Lily Evans." Both Ben and Meg smile at each other and know that now everything is complete in their lives.  
  
The End 


End file.
